Descendants Matt son of King Beast and Queen Belle
by speedster101
Summary: Ben wasn't the only son of Beast and Belle there was another one however unlike Ben this one had inherited his dad's beastly form when he was cursed. Featuring guest appearances by Melody daughter of Ariel the little mermaid and the characters from Wicked World.
1. Prince Ben's Proclamation

**Descendants Matt son of King Beast and Queen Belle**

 **Author's Note: Descendants story about my son of Beast and Belle enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Descendants belongs to Walt Disney Pictures while Matt belongs to me.**

 **Summary:Ben wasn't the only son of Beast and Belle there was another one however unlike Ben this one had inherited his dad's beastly form when he was cursed. Featuring guest appearances by Melody daughter of Ariel the Little Mermaid and the characters from Descendants Wicked World**

 **Voiceover**

 _ **Well now I wasn't expecting any visitors, anyway name's Matt first son of King Beast and Queen Belle now I'm supposed to be assisting my brother Ben with something at the moment, but I have time to tell you a story so let's begin. Years ago well more like 20 years ago my father Beast married his beauty, and they were crowned the King and Queen of the United States of Auradon, however instead of going on a honeymoon like most couples they decided to combine all the other worlds so you have you're heroes, heroines, and demigod kids in Auradon, yeah that's where I'm from but you probably won't see much of me there. Then we have The Isle of the Lost, this is where all the villains and interesting sidekicks kids live and they were sealed with a magic barrier so they won't be able to escape until today, and while I never asked why most of the sidekicks were on the Isle when it was supposed to be for villains only, my dad explained fully Now I better get going for Ben will be expecting me soon but first this occurs.**_

 _ **Voiceover ends**_

 **Auradon Prep**

Ben looked out the castle window where the Isle of the Lost is while he was measured for his Coronation which would be coming up soon after Family Day.

"Sleeve, head ah-ha!" A man said as he measured Ben.

"How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're only a baby" King Beast said as he approached Ben in human form with Belle locked in his arms.

"He's turning 16 dear" Belle said.

"Hey Pops" Ben greeted.

"I6? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42" Beast said.

"Uh you agreed to married me at 28" Belle pointed out.

"Ah, it was either you or a teapot, kidding" Beast said.

"Anyway Ben, you're brother would be very proud of you" Belle stated.

Ben's head fell at mention of Matt it's been years since they last spoke and years since his incident with Queen Elsa's daughter when Auradon Prep first opened and now he locked himself inside the West Wing never leaving or speaking to anyone unless it's family, friends, or Fairy Godmother herself. But he soon recovered and faced his parents then said.

"Mom, Dad…" he started before the man that measured him grunted.

"Ah! Nn-nnh" the man grunted.

" I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon, every time I look out to the island, I feel they've been abandoned" Ben said.

"The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?" King Beast quizzed.

"We'll start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most, I've already chosen them" Ben answered.

"Have you?" Beast asked skeptically.

"I gave you a second chance, who are their parents?" Belle replied.

"Cruella De Vil… Jafar… Evil Queen…and Maleficent" Ben listed just as the man from before yelped at what the prince said.

"Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!" Beast roared.

"Dad, just hear me out here!" Ben try to reason.

"I won't hear it! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes" King Beast said.

"Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?" The Prince questioned.

King Beast stared at Belle who nodded for she believes in him.

"I suppose their children are innocent" Beast said.

"Well, well done. Shall we? Oh and Ben, you check on your brother once you're done here okay?" Belle said.

Ben just nodded and allowed his parents to go on their way.

 **Author's Note: Ending there, now this story had been shelved for far too long, so I decided to get it on track, but don't expect fast updates for I got a lot of stories to go, anyway see you next time.**


	2. Rotten to the core and Prince Matt

**Author's Note: 2nd chapter to my Descendants story now this would show Matt and the Vks so enjoy .**

 **Disclaimer: Check the previous chapter.**

 **West Wing**

Ben was in the West Wing making his way to his brother's room, to check on him. Once he was at his brother's door he knocked on it.

"Matt it's Ben can we talk?" Ben asked. Without waiting for an answer he opened the door and headed inside his brother's darkened room.

"Ben why are you here?" A gruff voice asked from the shadows.

"Mom wanted me to check on you, how you've been after all these years?

"Beastly how else? And what do you mean by years?" The voice questioned.

"A lot of years have passed since you transformed into a Beast and hid yourself away in the West Wing Matt" Ben answered.

"Has it really been that long?" The voice now known as Matt asked.

"Yes it has and everyone really misses you Melody and Jane has also been asking about you" Ben answered.

"Ariel's and Fairy Godmother's daughters? Why would they ask about me for they never met or seen me" Matt said.

"That's exactly the point they heard so much about you and are looking forward to meeting you" Ben replied.

"Well I don't want to meet them! Especially looking like this!" Matt roared as he stepped out of the shadows and revealed his beastly form.

Ben looked over his brother's Beast form and noticed that it looked so much like their father's but he was slightly taller for he dwarfed Chad.

"Looks don't matter Matt you're still my brother no matter what form you're in" Ben said.

"Easy for you to say" Matt said gruffly.

"I'm ' serious" Ben said.

"I know, but enough about me, shouldn't you be getting ready for the welcoming of the kids from the Isle?" Matt asked.

"How did you know about that?" Ben countered.

"Fairy Godmother came by and mentioned it to me. I also heard you and dad arguing about it" The Beastly Prince answered.

"Oh" Ben said.

"Yeah and listen what you're doing isn't a bad thing, however you might have to do something that won't have this whole villain kids coming to Auradon go down south, for you and I both know that some people here won't let go of their past" Matt replied.

"Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens while they're here" Ben stated.

"I hope so, for the last thing we need is half of the school at the villain kids throats" Matt said.

"No one would, but you're right I should be be getting ready, I just wish you can join me" Ben said.

"Appreciate the offer but you know I'm not the welcoming type, due to my current predictment" the Beastly prince reminded.

"I know but you can't keep letting fear of you're Beast form overcome you" Ben said.

Matt just shook his head before giving a half smile and placing a paw on his brother's shoulder before speaking.

"Ben I appreciate your concern, but I'm not ready to reveal myself yet, at least not in this form, for I need some more time"he said.

"How much time?" Ben asked.

"Enough till I'm ready reveal myself, and speaking of time, I think I took up enough yours, so you better hurry wouldn't want to keep Audrey and Fairy Godmother waiting now" the beastly prince said.

"Right talk to you later Matt" Ben said before heading off to get ready for the welcoming of the Isle kids.

 **Isle of the Lost**

Meanwhile on the Isle the villain kids of Maleficent, Jafar, the Evil Queen and Cruella De Vil doing what they do best not aware of what their about to expect.

 **Mal**

 _They say I'm trouble,_

They say I'm bad,

they say I'm evil,

And that makes me glad.

Mal said as she sprayed a muro of her mother on a wall.

 **Jay**

 _A dirty no good,_

 _Down to the bone,_

 _Your worst nightmare,_

 _Can't take me home,_

Jay sang as he hopped over a sledge.

 **Evie**

 _So I got some mischief_

 _In my blood_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I never got no love,_

Evie said as she walked across a table before landing on the ground.

Carlos appeared the from a row of steps and joined in.

 **Carlos**

 _They think I'm callous_

 _A lowlife hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 _Misunderstood!_

The Vks exclaimed.

 **Mal & Evie**

 _Mirror Mirror on the wall,_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world,_

 _Wicked World._

 **Mal Evie Jay & Carlos**

 _I'm rotten to the core,_

 _Rotten to the core,_

 _I'm rotten to the core,_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing,_

 _Like a kid_

 _Like a kid next door,_

 _I'm rotten to the…_

 _I'm rotten to the…_

 _I'm rotten to the core,_

The kids said before banging on things to make rhythm, yell, and hoot.

 **Mal**

 _Call me schemer,_

 _Call me a freak,_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just unique._

 **Jay**

 _What me traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back,_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

 **Evie**

 _So I'm a misfit,_

 _So I'm a flirt,_

 _I broke your heart,_

 _I made you hurt._

 **Carlos**

 _The Past is Past,_

 _Forgive Forget,_

 _The truth is,_

 _You ain't seen nothing yet!_

 **Mal & Evie**

 _Mirror Mirror on the Wall,_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my Wicked World,_

 _Wicked World._

"Hah hah" Jay laughed.

 **Jay**

 _Yeah!_

 **Mal**

 _Oooh,_

 **Evie**

 _Ha! Ha!_

 **Carlos**

 _Yeah!_

 **Mal, Evie, Jay, & Carlos**

 _I'm rotten to the core,_

 _Rotten to the core,_

 _I'm rotten to the core,_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like a kid,_

 _Like a kid next door,_

 _I'm rotten to the…_

 _I'm rotten to the…_

 _I'm rotten to the core._

 _The kids finished._

 **Author's Note: Next chapter the villain kids get some news from Maleficent and some of them aren't exactly please with it so see you then. Ps are you guys are excited for Descendants 2? I'm sure am and I might have it crossover into the story along with some of the books but no promises anyway ciao.**


End file.
